La dernière danse
by Caroline Black
Summary: Rating T  OS   SSHP  Harry danse, Snape regarde et paye. Il y atil quelque chose d’autres ? La mort dans l’âme.


**Titre : **_**La dernière danse.**_

**Auteur : **_**Caroline Black**_

**Disclamer : **_Perso et univers à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire._

**Résumé : **_Harry danse, Snape regarde et paye. Il y a-t-il quelque chose d'autres ? La mort dans l'âme_.

**NdA : **_Je ne sais pas c'est quoi que je peux dire à part que ça n'a pas de but, j'ai juste écrit ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête._

**Bonne Lecture !**

**8888888**

Un vieux club. Ou les danseurs sont à moitié nu, ou les clients ont toujours le dernier mot. Les jeunes hommes se trimousse sur scène et que les spectateurs sont à moitié bandé.

Un jeune homme en particulier en était, bien entendu, trop qu'habitué. Le même client à chaque vendredi soir, lui demandait une danse qui lui coutait bien plus que le tarif normal. Que cette danse ne finissait que tard dans la nuit et ou ses vêtements n'existait plus. Mais il aimait ça. Se dévêtir devant lui était rendu des plus excitante à chaque fois car un nouveau jouet l'attendait. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception mais ce soir, était son dernier soir avant de lui dire que plus jamais, il allait danser.

« Bonsoir cher. »

L'homme prenait place sur un sofa moelleux dans la même pièce habituelle. Il se servit de son nectar préféré et regardait le jeune homme prendre place devant lui sur un petit podium pas plus large qu'une table à café.

« Bonsoir chéri, que puis-je pour toi ce soir ? »

Le viel homme ne fit que sourire en lui sortant un petit sac noir à moitié vide… il ne contenait qu'une seule chose, une chose auquelle personne n'aurait pu penser.

« Tu es sur que tu ne tes pas trompé ? »

Le jeune homme était plutôt surpris par le cadeau offert cette soirée la. Un petit pot en rond, pas très large… Il n'en menait pas large du tout non plus.

Il était habitué aux folleries de son ancien professeur, il avait tout reçu, vibrateur, ceinture, fouet, gode, boule chinoise, bref, la totalité y avait passé mais la… Il fini par sourire, c'était un jeu comme un autre et puis de toute façon, il adorait lui faire plaisir peut importe ce qu'il lui demandait. Comme une des dernières fois ou il lui avait demandé de s'habiller comme dans les pratiques de sado-maso mais juste la version maso. Il avait trouvé ça déplaisant sur le coup mais après il ne s'était plus jamais plaint. Son maître de potion avait des idées géniales et s'en est réellement jouissant.

« Alors ? Tu as choisis t'as chanson ? »

D'un coup de baguette le vieux 45 tour alla s'installer sur le tourne-disque pendant que notre jeune homme plaça le pot juste à côté de lui. Il était habillé simplement d'un pantalon noir large et d'une simple camisole blanche, c'est ce qui lui avait été demandé et jamais il lui désobéissait, il n'était plus à l'école désormais…

Les premières notent d'un slow vint à ses oreilles, il regarda Severus d'un drôle d'air, il ne pouvait pas danser sur cette chanson alors à quoi il jouait la ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu danses ce soir, je veux te voir jouer avec ce que je t'ai apporté et entièrement nu, la chanson n'est que pour moi. »

Harry descendit le voir et lui demanda d'ôter ses vêtements à sa place s'il ne voulait pas qu'il les porte.

« Potter, ne jouer pas avec moi. »

« Je ne joue pas avec toi, ôtes les moi. Tu m'as demandé de les porter et maintenant vous ne les voulez plus. »

Severus se leva tranquillement et enleva sans délicatesse le haut du jeune homme mais prit le temps de caresser son torse du bout de ses 10 doigts. Ils glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture ou il prit beaucoup plus de temps à l'enlever, l'objet de ses plus grands soupirs et désirs s'y trouvait plus bas mais jamais il n'y toucherait même si Harry le lui demandait, il n'était pas fou, il allait perdre la raison s'il le fesait. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris de voir Potter ici, au milieu de ces hommes à moitiés nus et encore plus quand il lui avait demandé une danse privée et qu'il avait accepté sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu. Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois, 8 mois aujourd'hui qu'il venait à tous les vendredi soirs le faire danser et même plus… Il avait le droit d'y toucher et même de se toucher lui-même en le regardant mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, soit par pudeur ou par gêne mais jamais il aurait osé.

Le pantalon glissa jusqu'au cheville du garçon et ce dernier se colla sur lui, les bras autour de son cou…

« Non, ne fais pas ça. »

Harry se décolla tranquillement, triste mais il ne le fait pas voir longtemps. Le ton autoritaire qui émanait de cette bouche n'autorisait justement pas à répliquer. La seule chose que Severus avait accepté était le tutoiement.

« J'aurais juste aimé que tu en profites ce soir, de ce que j'ai toujours voulu te donner. »

Severus ne dit rien et se rassoit en le regardant mettre ses pantalons sur une chaise de côté. Il dégusta quelques secondes de cette paire de fesse devant lui, Il est tellement beau… pensa t'il.

Potter monta alors sur la table en prenant le petit pot et l'ouvrit. Le maître donna un petit coup de baguette et la chanson revient au début, on entendit très bien les premières paroles chanter par le chanteur de Scorpions s'envoler dans la pièce fermé.

L'élève trempa son doigt dans la substance collante et se lècha le doigt. C'était bon et sucré. Il s'assoit et en fit coulé un peu partout et se mit à jouer avec ses mains partout sur lui ou il y en avait. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers son maître, il préfèrait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé : jouer avec ça, sur lui alors il le fit sans prèter aucune attention à ce qu'il l'entourait.

Ce qu'il ne voyait pas était un ancien professeur en sueur. Il avait envie en ce moment de mettre sa main en dessou de ses robes mais se retient, il ne pouvait pas faire ça et comme d'habitude, il se montra indifférent même s'il brûlait d'envie d'aller le lècher partout. Ce que contenait se petit pot était seulement du miel et Merlin seul sait combien Severus en était 'amoureux' et ce qui ne l'aidait pas était Harry… une faiblesse innavouée jusqu'à maintenant. Une merveille, un amour ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit signe du doigt de venir près de lui. Après une courte hésitation, le professeur s'avança.

« Goûtes-moi. »

Ça voix était paisible et mélangé de désir, Severus ne pu se résigner et commença à le lècher même si quelques instants plus tôt, il se l'était interdit. Il jouait autour d'un mamelon avec sa langue pendant que Harry à ses côtés, gémissait. Il en avait des frissons et une érection bientôt visible.

Quand Severus reprit ses esprits 5-6 minutes après, il recula d'un bond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Ton désir le plus cher, le lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il secouait la tête, il ne devait pas… il s'assoit, une fois de plus à sa place et regarda Harry se donner du plaisir, un plaisir manuel qu'il effectuait à chaque fois. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite sur son membre et jouit en criant le nom de Severus, se qui fit trembler ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'il disait son nom.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les ré-ouvrir… Il savait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, les yeux de son maître parlaient. Il se releva doucement et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Je vais prendre une douche rapide, attends-moi, je dois te parler, c'est important. »

Le plus vieux lui fit un signe de tête et il regarda Potter disparaître derrière le mur. Ce fut le plus court vendredi qu'ils aient passé ensemble, à peine un gros 40 minutes. Severus était déçu, il en aurait voulu beaucoup plus mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le garçon… Un garçon qui était devenu un homme… un homme qui l'attirait trop.

Harry réapparu à l'instant même ou Severus voulu disparaître.

« Sev… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas par ou commencer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, à côté de lui.

« Je… c'était la dernière… la dernière soirée… ensemble… »

Le maître le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était triste. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait trouvé ce qu'il aimait et il allait le perdre ce soir. Aucun mot ne sorta de sa bouche, il ne pouvait parler… il avait peur d'entendre sa voix se briser.

« Je… j'arrête de danser… J'ai un projet en tête et je pars demain matin. »

Severus se leva sans rien dire et alla sortir quand :

« Attends ! »

Harry bondit du sofa et alla se planter entre la porte et son maître.

« Tu ne peux pas partir sans rien dire ! »

Il le cria presque… il voulait qu'il lui en empêche mais il fût déçu.

« Potter, vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Harry laissa échapper ses larmes en silence et se tassa pour laisser partir son ancien professeur. Il s'écoula par terre et lâcha un cri du désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait lui dire de rester ? Pour lui ? Severus continua son chemin comme si le cri qui venait de transpercer ses tympans n'avait jamais eu de son. Toujours avec le regard froid, il transplana et entra à Poudlard.

**8888888**

Le lundi suivant la gazette du sorcier arriva. Pas un son ce faisait entendre dans la grande salle. Le sorcier à l'allure sévère et austère prit son journal et en resta bouche bée :

_Harry Potter retrouvé mort !!!_

Le professeur n'enseigna pas cette journée la… ni les autres qui suivèrent. Il ne fit que disparaite.

**8888888**

**Qui a dit que j'étais suposé laisser les personnages vivants ?**

**Caro**


End file.
